1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric jack for receiving an electric plug to establish an electrical connection therebetween. Such an electric jack is widely used in various electronic apparatuses such as audio devices and video devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been developed various kinds of electric jacks for use in audio and video devices. These electric jacks have different shapes and are constructed from different numbers of components in accordance with particular applications. Nowadays, the number of contacts provided in an electric jack has become larger and larger and the construction has become very complicated, so that the manufacturing process has become difficult and the electrical property of the jack might be diminished. For instance, different kinds of contacts must be prepared for a chip, a ring and a sleeve of a plug in order to meet the variety of commerecial needs and thus, the known electric jack has a serious drawback from the view point of economy.